salvagefandomcom-20200213-history
Salvage Weapons
This is a list of the Salvage weapons, both primary, secondary, secondary and melee. WARNING: this page is currently incomplete. There is much information missing or in need of confirmation or that's just possibly wrong. Feel free to edit this and help me out guys, I'm not going to have a lot of the details and I may forget some. If I leave a --- in a section that means I don't know the answer, so feel free to edit those, if I put a "(?)" then that means I'm pretty sure but not positive so take that information with a grain of salt, and feel free to confirm it, or correct it. If there is a "(!)" that means this information needs to be refined to a more specific answer, basically means it's a "guesstimate" but a fairly accurate guesstimate. The difference between ! and ? is ? means I could be wrong entirely, and ! means it's accurate enough but isn't for sure exact. A lot of the accuracy stats are going to be opinion guesstimates in general, if it has a ? after accuracy, then that means that the accuracy stats could be off by 2 or more in either direction. Big Thanks to Ozhar for helping me with some of this. If you do edit this, the formula is; Name, magazine, damage, fire rate, accuracy! Primary Guns These are the primary guns. It will eventually include damage (percentage wise) clip size, rough fire-rate, and accuracy. * Honey Badger (Assault Rifle) - 45 round slate gray banana magazine, damage 35% head shot and 25% body shot , fire-rate 7/10 (?), accuracy 8/10 * AK 47 (Assault Rifle) - 30 round orange banana magazine, damage 30% headshot 15% body shot , fire-rate 9/10 (?), accuracy 4/10 (?) * SportShot (Rifle) - 5 round grey square magazine, damage ---% head shot and 50 % body shot, fire-rate 2/10, fire-rate 1.5/s (?), accuracy 9/10 * Bluntforce (Shotgun) - 8 round black square magazine, Damage --- , fire-rate 5/10 (?), accuracy 1/10 * Timberwolf (Sniper [ 50-cal?]) - 4 round black square mag, Damage 100% with head shot; body shot 80% , fire rate 1 bullet per second , accuracy 10/10 * Viper (SMG) - 35 round small grey banana magazine , damage --- , fire rate --- , accuracy --- * Eaglefire (Assault Rifle) - 30 round magazine, damage 50 % head shot (?) ---% body shot , fire rate ---, accuracy --- * Bulkshot (Rifle), magazine --- , Damage 1 shot with head shot; body shot --- , accuracy --- , fire rate --- * Peacemaker (SMG) - , 30 round slender light grey magazine (!) , Damage 30 all around (?) , accuracy --- , fire rate --- Maplestrike - magazine --- Damage --- , accuracy --- , fire rate --- Secondaries * Desert Falcon - 12 round small silver clip, Damage 30% headshot 15% body shot , fire rate --- , accuracy --- * Ace - 8 round revolver (?) mag - Damage 35% head shot ---% body shot , fire rate ---, accuracy --- * Colt - 12 round slim dark grey clip, Damage --- , fire rate ---, accuracy --- Melee * Screwdriver - Damage 15% * Roller - Damage --- * Sickle - Damage --- * Knife - Damage 25% * Fire Axe / Hatchet - Damage --- *Machete - Damage 30% (?)